Notice Me
by koronda daruma
Summary: A short story about the hardships friends falling in love.  A translation from Japanese.  I do not own K-On nor am I the original writer of this piece of work.


**A/N: This is a story that I found on a Japanese thread forum a while back and I wanted to translate and share with you guys. I TAKE CREDIT FOR NOTHING EXCEPT TRANSLATION. (More at bottom.)**

* * *

><p>Going to an all girls' school, I knew things like that happened. But still, I could never imagine that I would be part of it. My childhood friend, the one that I grew up with, the one who always was like a sister to me, I realized that I'm falling for her.<p>

This realization has come to me fairly recently. We were sitting in Mio's room and I was having her help me with my homework. The way she tucks her hair gently behind her ear. It was just that small, simple gesture but I felt a strange feeling rise inside of me. She's so beautiful. She's somewhat, sexy. I just... fall in love with her.

From that day, everything changed. _How should I approach her?_ _ What should I do?_ Before I knew it, I was avoiding her and distancing myself from her. When she would talk to me, I would brush words off like it was nothing. Strange though, when that happened, she'd have this frightened look on her face, and leave in a hurry. _What the hell was that?_ I just feel so irritated, and then… a weird sense of anger completely overwhelms me.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu! There's no prep school today so let's go home together." Mio called to me after practice one day. I<em> want<em> to go home with her, but I don't.

"I have something to take care of today. Just go ahead." I spat out those words coldly.

"I see… Got it…" That same frightened face again. _Why must you put on that face? I have no idea what's going on in your head._

After everyone left, I peeked out the window to see everyone leaving happily. Mio laughs just as happily. I hit my drums and the sound reverberates throughout the classroom. _Huh, so that's what it sounds like when no one is here. _

Before I know it, a pang of sadness hits me. A tingling sensation hits the back of my nose and my vision blurs. _Why did it turn out this way? She's a girl. On top of that, she's my precious childhood friend._

There's no one here, yet I choke down my sobs.

* * *

><p>I wonder how long I've been sitting here; it was getting dark already. Time to head home. Just as I throw my sticks in my bag, I heard the door opening.<p>

"Ritsu! You're still here?"

"Mio… Wh-what happened?"

"Uh, oh I just came to pick something up."

"Oh."

Mio was headed my way, "Ritsu, you're eyes are red… Where you crying?"

"What! What are you talking about? Like I'd be crying." _Oh yeah, that's right, I was crying just a moment ago._

_There's that look again. Tell me why you're making that face already, Mio._

"Well, whatever. It's dark already, let's go home."

I can't bring myself to look at her face and turn my back towards her. Just as I was about to throw my bag over my shoulder, I feel warmth spreading over me. The warmth of Mio's hug.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Recently, you've always had such a sad face on. If something happened, just tell me."

_Always? Sad Face? I never noticed._ "It's nothing. You must be mistaken"

"We've been together forever, there's no way that I wouldn't notice, don't you think?"

"What do _you_ understand? Let go." Harsher than I intended, I yelled out at her while shaking her arms off of me.

"If I did something, I'll apologize, so just..." Tears were building up in her eyes while she looked this way.

_Just stop it already._

_Please, just stop giving that face already._

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me! Help me understand. We're… We're best friends, right?"

Those words. Just hearing those words and something inside me snapped completely.

"Fine. You wanna know? I'll show you."

I walk to Mio's side and kiss her. I force my tongue into her mouth and swirl it around. Mio puts up no resistance and I take the chance to taste and savor her tongue.

"Do you get it now?"

"That's why you've been making that face?"

I'm awed at Mio's calm demeanor. Is she really someone that can be suddenly forced into a kiss by her best friend and still stay so calm?

"Why aren't you protesting? It's weird, it's gross!"

"You're the one that did it, why would you say that?"

"I _like_ you. Just push me away! Stop me! Yell at me! Tell me how it's unnatural!" I yell these harsh words at her while keeping my head bent down in shame. There is no way I can look at her now. _Mio, what are you thinking? What are you feeling?_

All those thoughts ran through my head and I felt Mio's arms wrap around me once again.

"I won't. It's not weird."

_What? What is that? It's unnatural to like the same sex._

"If I say that you're gross, that would make me gross too."

_What are you saying?_

_Mio, I don't comprehend what you're saying anymore._

"You don't get it?" she asked me calmly. All I can do is shake my head blankly. "I'm saying that I like you too Ritsu."

Joy overwhelms my senses and I still don't understand a word she's saying. Mio just ignores my confusion and continues.

"I've always liked you Ritsu. Ever since we were little." Mio shyly explained, "You've been so cold lately and I thought you figured it out. I was so worried... and scared…"

_Ahh… I see… I was the one that didn't know anything._ I brought my hands up from my side and wrap it around Mio's back. Calm silence briefly embraces us.

"Mio, I'm sorry that I didn't realize sooner. I'm sorry for making you worry." I leaned into her embrace, "When I realized that I liked you, I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't know how to interact with you…

"Sorry… Mio, I love you." I whisper gently into her ear as I wipe the tears that ran down her face.

I brought up my hand to her cheek and bring her face closer and kissed her. This time, gently and lovingly.

_I'll never make you worry again. I'll never feel our love is unnatural again. _

Meeting Mio and falling in love with her, nothing could possibly make me happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I REPEAT, CREDIT FOR THIS STORY DOES NOT GO TO ME. Title and all/any errors do though. I read this story a couple of months back and fell in love with it. It was so heart breaking, yet had a cute happy ending that I thought it was a shame that it wasn't on FFnet. I wanted to post something for Valentine's, but didn't have time to write anything myself. I hope that lonely hearts (like myself) are happy to have a little something to read. There are so many great stories and maybe I'll get to translate more if you guys want. Dun worry, I'll update "My Light in Darkness" soon, too. I hope.**


End file.
